


Little Mermaid 'n' Evil Joy Boy

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

At the place known as Water's End, under the surface deep deep down in the sea passed the darkness and coldness of the waters, 10,000 meters on the ocean floor was an underwater city known as Crystal Palace.

The ocean floor was covered in a crystal-like substance creating homes and other buildings; every crystal was attached, forming as one; these crystals rose high off the seabed, reaching for the only light source which was at the peak of the crystal. In the middle was this peak, it was as high as a mountain but hollow. Just below the light source that gave off, it's warmth, was the palace itself.

This place was untouched by humans, in fact, humans did not even know of its existence and any stories of the ones who lived in was the myths of the sailors; because this city was populated with mermen and mermaids.

These merfolk were ruled over by a king that lived in the palace. The Merman King had six daughters all beautiful in appearance. But the youngest of all was said to be most beautiful over her older sisters.

Poseidon had light blue eyes with long strawberry blonde hair had she always left flowing behind her, pale creamy skin and her tail striped downwards with light red and pink and a white fin at the end. Around her large breast, two yellow seashells cupped them and were tied together with thick yellow rope-like seaweed.

Now merfolk were only allowed to the surface once a year but only after reaching the age of fifteen.

And it came about the year of Poseidon's fifteen birthday and she was very excited, she had heard many stories of the world above and wanted to see it for herself.

With the other fifteen-year-olds Poseidon swam carefully up as it was a long way and that many currents running along as she got higher. It took her two days to break the surface.

"This is the sky," Poseidon said to herself as she looked at the blackest that so many white shining dots that it was almost white, right above her was the largest dot, big and round it left its image of the surface of the water. "This is amazing!"

Around her many other merboys and mergirls stared at the thing called the sky taking in its beauty.

She took her eyes away from the sky and glanced at the waters around her, she never really thought about it but the sea was a very big place, all she could see was water water everywhere.

"Where is the thing called land?" Poseidon asks herself as she starts swimming away, but quickly realized that swimming along the top was different than under. So she went under and began swimming just under the surface blinding going straight ahead and away from the school of merfolk.

Poseidon broke the surface once more and glanced around, still nothing the sea as far as the eye could see. Sighing she was about to dive under again when she spotted something floating. Smiling happily she dived and swam fast towards the thing.

She blinked staring at the floating thing giving to place what it was with what she was told.

"A ship!" Poseidon says and clapped her hands together pleased with she remembered the name of this object; then she remembered something else, "Ship that is carrying of humans! There are human inside it!"

The little mermaid bit down on her lower lip wanting to go closer but knew of the dangers of humans. Taking a deep breath in she dived under and swim at full speed; as she came closer to jumped out of the water to see how far she was from the thing. Going under the water she noticed she could do this again, so kept go jumping out of the water every now and again.

Soon she was close enough and bobbed next to the strange structure. Her blue eyes shone with delight as she listened to the lovely music coming from the ship, so different from any music under the sea. The light was coming from the top shining strangely from the lights in the sky.

Seeing a seaweed-like rope she started towards it slowly, she now saw how to use her arms to draw herself along on the water's surface. Getting to the seaweed she grabbed hold of it with both hands and was surprised to find it was nothing like the seaweed down below.

Shaking her head Poseidon chose to think about that later, just now she wanted to see some humans.

With all her strength she pulled her body out of the water and gasped, she never knew how heavy her own body could be. It was a lot hard than she first thought but slowly and painfully she climbed the rope thing and reached the hole where the rope disappeared into, reaching out with her arm and holding on with only one she got hold of the edge above and let go reaching up with her other hand at the same time.

She smacked full body against the side of the ship and moaned slightly as her nose began to throb.

"This is what they call gravity..." Poseidon says as she hung there, the sound of the music nearby made her gasp once more and pulled upwards, her tired arms screamed in pain but she carried on. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes she pulled and swung her low body around, sitting her rear of an out sticking part of the ship.

She sat there for a moment trying to recover and listening to the sound of the music. After a while she opened her eyes and smiled, then she carefully turned and lifted herself up and peeked over the side.

There were lot of humans all walking on two legs, they spun around each other laughing along handing hands as they did. She smiled at their joyful faces.

'Come can these people be evil?' Poseidon questions with a slight frown, 'Apart from being freaking looking with those strange legs things and I don't hold that against them, they are just like us.'

Suddenly they all stopped and turned her way causing her to freeze.

'They see into my mind!' Poseidon thinks in horror to frighten to move, 'Help! Father! Sisters!'

A sound that she never heard behind came, and turning slight she a human man coming. His feet against the ship's floor made the odd strange, she must of not heard it with the others over the music.

Poseidon calmed herself as she realizes that it is him they are all looking at and not her, she back away a little holding onto the side and studied the man.

It was dressed in white from head to toe, the clothing was closed to his skin; black and blue belts ran around the clothes keeping them closer to his body. He had a bubble around his head making her wondering if he can breathe in the air like the other clearly could. Within the bubble, the man face was a handsome one, with dark brown hair and large green eyes with peered at the people around him.

He had a feel of royal about him.

'A Prince!' Poseidon thought as she stared at the good looking human, the size of the clothes told her that he had a fine shape to him.

"Good evening my men and my guests!" The man's deep voice boomed out, making the mermaid watching sigh at it, "Today we are going to have our selves a real good time!"

The other humans clapped and cheered at his words, making Poseidon smiled at them quickly before turning back to the Prince.

"Joy Boy and his last stronghold seems to have fallen!" The Prince shouted out causing the people to cheer more loudly than before, "The fight has been won and the last of the evil race will never bother us again! The so-called warrior race with its great civilization is gone! And soon to be forgotten!"

'Evil race...' Poseidon blinks at this as she cowers down, 'So the humans are at war with another race, how scary.'

"Now let us began!" The Prince calls over and the people all cheer again.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon sits back and watches the humans enjoying themselves, drinking, eating, laughing and talking together. It was a wonderful sight to see from creatures that were said to be wicked.

The celebrations went on the whole night during this time no one saw the clouds forming and coming towards them nor did they hear the thunder the boomed in the distance, neither the lightning because of the fireworks they let off.

Poseidon watched all this in awe, the great flashes of light they throw into the sky scared her at first but then noticed that no one else was afraid by these and soon enjoyed herself.

The wind caused the flat at the top of the mast to go wild as the storm drew nearer, soon the skies about was completely covered with the dark clouds bringing with it heavy rain. They, at last, saw the storm and hurried to get the guest into.

Poseidon stared in wonder at the skies above it was different from the one she first saw on entering the surface world. Suddenly she noticed they panic of this amazing thing coming their they and her too grew fearful. Leaping from where she was, Poseidon dived into the sea she quickly came to see that the water was different from before as well.

She pumped her tail daring through the rough waters getting as far down as she comes where the winds come not to touch the sea.

Something caused her to stop, turning back to where the ship was she saw that the water was glowing with an orange colour; not sure what was happing she swam out to the surface and moved her arms around trying to see over the high waves.

She stared in horror as she saw the ship being eating by the orange light, over the wind, rain and thunder she could hear the screams of the humans. Not thinking she swam under again and headed for the ship once more.

As she fought her way through the water as blinks as she saw the ship floating downwards. Bubbles came out of her eyes as she cried, she heard about a broken ship that lives on the bottom of the sea and now this was joining them.

"What about the Prince?!" Poseidon cried out as she noticed the floating humans away, "I can't save all of them!" she swam down determined to find the prince seeing as a people can not live without a ruler as she was taught.

Poseidon sighed loudly as she saw him among the people floating down and quickly went to his side and into the ship, he was under a large thing that was pinning him down. She pushed and pulled at the thing until finally, it gave way and the prince drafted out from under.

Grabbing the prince under his armpits she began to swim up back towards the surface because it was a known fact that human can not live under the water.

Then something grabbed her pulling backwards, turning she saw another human man holding onto her tail. She shook her head no and tried to get waved her tail around, she stopped and gazed down at the man, his eyes pleaded with her begging for help. Again she shook her head and waved her powerful tail, her fin hit the man by mistake making him lose his air from his mouth. At last, he let go and Poseidon was free to save the prince.

Breaking the surface for another time that night she pulled and lifted the Prince up and wrapped arm her around his neck so he was facing upwards with the back of his head on her shoulder. She swam through the mighty waves going under a few times and kept lifting the Prince up.

It felt like forward until the rains clouds passed and the thunder and lightning stopped completely, she carried on in a now much calmer sea but it was still a little rough as she kept going up and down with the smaller waves.

Tried and wore out she, at last, saw the thing called land, she was not sure herself how she managed to get so close to it without noticing seeing as it was as big as a whale.

Coming forward she swam to it and was surprised when her tail hit the seabed, in the end, she was laying flat out pulling with her tail and her one arm, she got away from the water that pushed gently at the seashore.

Through tried eyes she gazed down at the Prince pleased with herself that she save him, he was breathing but asleep. The bubble thing was gone and she reached out a hand towards his face, hover it over there before brushing the backs of her fingers against his cheek.

She froze when she heard talking coming from behind some rocks, scared she quickly dragged herself back to the sea and as she came into deeper water she swam away.

Swimming behind a rock she came to the surface and stares over, there was a group of female humans overlooking him one was kneeling down over his much like she just had. That one then shouted out something and pointed toward the land, two of the humans ran off.

Seeing he was safe Poseidon glanced over at the rising of the sun, the light began to burn away at her sight until she was colour blind and had strange green spots in front of her vision.

"So this is why we come only at night." Poseidon said aloud as she turned and allowed herself to sink, "It hurts but it feels so warm..." humming she closed her eyes while she floated just under the water, letting the new sun to cover her body.

Turning she dived down deeper and deeper, lightly flicking her tail in no hurry; her thoughts was solely on the Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon spent most of her time over the last few months, swimming to the surface; after telling her sisters about the Prince they helped her find where he was. He lived on top of a big red mountain but lived mainly at the bottom along the coastline that was protected by large walls keeping the rougher water out.

She loved watching as he rested from his recovery and then later playing with his animals. Other humans were with him from time to time, making her extra carefully.

Poseidon had become a most powerful swimmer and taking so many long trips up and then over to where he lived. But she deeded this worthy for her growing love for the Prince.

Poseidon stopped as she spotted something coming down from the water surface above, she swims closer and studied the object. There was nine going around in a circle.

"Anchor!" Poseidon said as he remembered the name of the object, but as she looked up she got a little confused; anchors are normally linked to ships, yet above her was not a ship. "What is that? An octopus?"

The ropes of the anchors went up and were tied to thick tentacles.

Poseidon quickly went up and broke the surface, she stared in wonder at the new thing before her.

The tentacles were coming from some earth, as she swam closer she saw some of the earth floating around as the seawater broke it out.

"Trees!" Poseidon cried out in surprise, she had learnt many things over the past few months and this was a tree, not one she had seen before. "Why is it floating right above Crystal Palace?!"

"Because I heard this was a good place to fish." A voice said from her right causing her to freeze, she slowly turned and saw a human man sitting on the large tentacle-like thing, his legs were swinging back and fore as he held a long stick with a thin rope coming out of it. "What are you doing swimming around here, young lady?"

"I...I..." Poseidon managed to get out as she head started to become light.

"Where is your ship?" The human asked as he starts looking around.

"Oh!" Poseidon shouts out and then claps a hand over her mouth, she just noticed that he could not tell what she was from where he sat. She grabbed hold of the tentacle thing, resting her upper body on it while her lower was safety in the water. "My ship is somewhere...I find it later... I'm just going for a swim at the moment."

The man started laughing loudly making the mermaid princess tighten her hold of the thing that was hiding her from view.

"You must be a great swimmer to get out of your ships sights!" The man said grinning at her, black eyes seemed warm causing her to relax.

"Yes, I am." Poseidon says please that her voice came out strong, this was the first time talking to a human. "Why did you say of were here?"

"The current." The man replies smiles gently at her now, "This is the start of the place know as All Blue. I thought I could catch some fish to eat."

"Oh.," Poseidon said with a smile, there was a lot of different currents that they were deeper down it was said the current did raise to the surface somewhere in the world. "But is this trees?"

"My home." He says a little sadly, "The only thing I have left..."

Poseidon lowers her head wondering if she should have asked the question he looked so alone now. Suddenly she blinks as a small bubble began to rise out of the tentacle.

"Shishishi!" The man snickered, as he grins again, "Those are the roots of the tree, strong things right. They can survive even in seawater."

"Amazing! Amazing! Tell me more! I want to know!" Poseidon asks as she leans higher staring at the man with joy.

"Sure! I'm not going anywhere for a while, so I do not mind." The man said as he pulled his legs up and crossed them. "These trees are called mangrove, they surrounded my main island once. But now they are all gone. I managed to get away with these ones."

"Managed to get away..?" Poseidon says softy as she stared at the now happy-looking man, "Get away from what?"

"Humans." The man answered causing the young mermaid to frown.

"But you are a human..." Poseidon said blinking in confusion, "...right?" she asked after a minute thinking.

"No..." The man growled out lightly not wanting to scare the girl, "I am not."

"Then what are you?" Poseidon asks with interest.

"I can not tell you." The man said in a low almost dark voice.

"Why not?" Poseidon said with a deep frown at the black-haired man.

"Then I would have to kill you!" The man said with a laugh as the mermaid suddenly backed up and ducked down into the water as he continued to laugh.

"Why would you kill me!" Poseidon screamed out her head the only thing out of the water.

"Because it would be better for you to be dead," His voice came from above, "Than for you to know what I am."

Slowly she lifted her head and stared into black eyes, his black long hair with was tied into a ponytail fell over his shoulder and almost touched the water. He was kneeling down but it was still a bit far off, she could easily get away if not frozen in fear once more.

"Please do not kill me!" The mermaid chocked out as tears formed in her eyes, "I want to live!"

"Good. Keep that up!" the man said as he dropped down on his backside and swung his legs over the side, "I am Joy D Boy and you are?"

"Joy Boy?!" Poseidon gasped out in terror as she remembered the night she first met Prince, "You're Joy Boy!"

"I see you heard of me! Shishishi!" Joy Boy said with a laugh, "That makes things earlier!"

"Please do not kill me!" Poseidon half-shouted out as her back hit the root behind her, "I will do anything!"

"Really?" Joy Boy asks with a grin, "Then are you bring me some food from your ship?"

"Yes! Yes!" Poseidon cries out in tears, "I shall do that just now...but it is a day's travel..."

"I think I can hold on for a couple more days," Joy Boy said as he held his stomach, "Been waiting this long, you okay? You looked kind of pale...or is that just your skin colour?"

"I shall get that food now!" Poseidon shouts as she dips under completely, leaving the man left along on his little mangrove.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shishishishi! Thanks, Poseidon!" Joy Boy says happily as he stares at his little hut, "You been a big help!"

"..." Poseidon watched as the tall lean black-haired human walk around his little island, over the past couple of weeks she learned a lot of the man. He came from beyond the red mountains that were known as the Forbidden Sea. He escapes the of his people trying they were betrayed and came to be here.

"I'm right under their noses too!" Joy Boy says grinning in the direction of the red mountains where the prince lived, "Bet they're never thought to look have! Shishishishi!"

"Joy Boy..." Poseidon spoke up softly giving the man's attention, "Are you a bad evil person?"

"Be being born to my race is to human..." Joy Boy says out with a sigh a walks to the root where she hid herself, "I seem to be the only one left of my people... oh well guess I get married to a normal human and have a hundred children!"

"Hundred children! Can bore that many?!" Poseidon cries out in shock at the number, there must be billions of humans somewhere in this world.

"Errr... no...humans live for about 100 years," Joy Boy said thinking about it as he flops down and kneeing and then sat on his feet, "But if I have a hundred wives, there I can get a hundred babies!"

"Human live only for 100 years?! And you can have more than one wife?" Poseidon asks quickly before Joy Boy forgets, after getting to know him better she knew he would not stay of the same topic very long before he starts thinking about something else.

"100 years is about right," Joy Boy replies with a smile as he saw the girl leaning up from the water, "Some humans live for 180! But their ages kept dropping with every 1000 years...and how many wives a man has depends on what apart of the world they're from."

"Mermaids can live for 300 years!" Poseidon suddenly said causing him to frown, realizing her mistake she clapped her hands over her mouth and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Really?!" Joy Boy said clearly impressed, "My kind and lived for 500 years if not killed off...," while he spoke she slowly lowered her hand away from her mouth, "of course I'm going to breed with humans now, so that will properly go down..."

"Mmmmmm... Joy Boy..." Poseidon said aloud cutting him off, "Do you know..." She stops becoming tearful, "...do you know that I am..." her voice began to shake.

"A mermaid." Joy Boy said simply with a tilt to the head, "Yeah I noticed."

"But but but but but but but u-"Poseidon said over and over, she paused and stared him in the eyes, "Do you..."

"Poseidon you're very annoying today." Joy Boy says with a pout, "If you want to say something to me come right out and say it."

"I am a mermaid!" Poseidon shouts out loud crying, "I have a tail and no two legs, I live in the water and not on land..." She took a deep breath, "...will you still be my friend?!"

"What are you saying Poseidon?" Joy Boy says frowning along with his pout, she cried loudly at his words, "We are already friends!" he said over the cries, making her stop and stare at him in pure shock and disbelief, then she smiled.

"Thank you!" Poseidon says as she cried out again this time from being so overly happy.

"I should be thanking you," Joy Boy says as he watching a small bubble forming next to him, "You gave a lot of dry earth to build up my little plot and seeds to grow, I surprised you managed to get everything I asked for."

"My sisters helped," Poseidon says with a smile as she moves closer to the man, "They sing to sailors over by the red mountain and are given a lot of stuff from them."

"Wow, they're nice sisters!" Joy Boy says with a grin, "I have… I mean had two sisters..." he sighed loudly before smiling once more, "I want to have a couple of girls and name them after them."

"That is lovely!" Poseidon said with a half joyful half sorrowful sigh, "I hope you find lots of great wives!"

"And I hope you get on with that Prince of yours!" Joy Boy says grinning madly at the mermaid, "I'll be leaving soon, be sure to go after my mangrove while I'm gone! I'll leave them in your care!"

"Of course!" Poseidon cries out happily as she watches the man grabbing a large box, it had been there since the beginning but she never asked what was inside, "What is in there?" She, at last, asked the question.

"Seeds." Joy Boy said simply smiling at her, "Very strange seeds that bare even stranger fruits. Remember I asked for that soil? I am going to leave these to grow, they should be done by the time I get back."

"Fruits? Will you be eating them?" Poseidon asks as she watched her friend grabbing a shovel and turning the ground over.

"No no." Joy Boy replies grinning as he worked the earth, "These fruits can over be eaten once and by one person. These are my people's treasure and cruse, they were never meant to be grown nor even eaten."

"Then why are you growing them?" Poseidon said with a small frown as she continued watching the man work.

"To destroy this world." Joy Boy says not showing the young woman his face as he bent over he heard her gasped, "I and my children those bearing my people's spirit and wills, we shall rock this world at its core!"

"But-but why?!" Poseidon cries out in fear as she lowered herself down into the water, "I don't understand! You are such a nice man you seems to love this world! So why?!"

"Shishishi!" Joy Boy snickered as he carried on working, "You are young, you know nothing of my kind. We are the ones that were but never will be again!"

"What does that mean?"Poseidon asks shaking.

"When a member of my race dies, their will waits and joins with a life." Joy Boy explains as he drops the shovel and walks over to the box, "Births and deaths are rare things as we live so long if there are two deaths and only one being born the two wills form as one, the one being born will carry these wills inside. That one will be stronger than one merely with one will."

"You are confusing me." Poseidon admitted as her head began to spin, merfolk was different from his race.

"I am the only one left," Joy Boy said softy as he picks up a small black bag from within, "Normally when we are about to die we leave our wills to a trusted friend. And there will be born from that friend. However..."

Joy Boy stops and glances up into the skies above, Poseidon also looked up but saw only clear skies.

"However," He continued brought his head back down and kneed to the ground, "I am only one who can pass of their wills. But there are so many so them that they are forming together as one!"

"Huh?" Poseidon mumbles as she quickly looked to the sky back to him and then to the sky again.

"Before the main wills are lost I am the have some offspring," Joy Boy said softy as he drops the first seed into the ground, "Maybe then they'll settle down."

"Is there anything I can do?" Poseidon asks as she calms down, she could feel her friends sadness coming off him in waves. And even though she heard him say to destroy the world, she was unafraid suddenly.

"Keep taking care of my garden," Joy Boy said with a smile, "But be warned. These fruits are something the kingdoms are after. Once they are grown fully I am going to scatter them around these waters."

"Oh..." Poseidon says staring as he drops another seed in the earth, "Will they bear fruit elsewhere when scattered?"

"No." Joy Boy said with a laugh, "These will bear fruit one and will not grow again until the person who has eaten it died."

"That sounds odd..." Poseidon said as she rests her chin on the root, "I thought they would grow from the seeds from the fruit."

"Normally," Joy Boy sighed as he glanced upwards again, "This is somewhat similar to my race, the fruit has a will of its own. Or so I am told... Poseidon if the fruit grows fully without me here pick it back and hide it away."

"Yes." Poseidon said firmly it was not every day that the princess was given a task that was why she was happy to help her friend.

"Shishishishishi!" Joy Boy laughed as he continued his work of planting the things that were never meant to be planted. He glanced above himself, he knew that one day that all the wills ever born would form into one child...he hopes that day never came.


	5. Chapter 5

Poseidon kept her promise with the help of her sister and later the help of her people. The merfolk looked after the mangroves with great care, but only the princess was allowed to touch the plants growing in its centre.

Poseidon gazed around at the mangroves they had become bigger than she ever had have imaged, bubbles formed and popped everywhere causing her to laugh. This place also kept the young merfolk hidden from the danger of humans.

Fifteen years had passed and Poseidon reached her thirtieth year, during that time she also watched over the Prince. The man never wed much to her delight but also to her sadness knowing that he would never be hers.

Sighing she heard a call and turning to the sound she saw Joy Boy rushing towards her grinning that same grin as she remembered.

"Joy Boy!?" Poseidon cries out and lifts her arms as he comes closer. As he reached the mermaid he bent down and wrapped her into a big hug.

"Poseidon my dear!" Joy Boy says in a cheerful voice, "How beautiful you become!"

"Oh, you!" Poseidon said giggling, her eyes shone with untold joy, even surprising herself how much she was pleased to see him. "Did you have lots of babies?!"

"I did!" Joy Boy said with a grinning down at her as he pulled away, "I couldn't bring them here but I left them a path for them to follow. I got 400 wives and 600 women, all with child before I left."

"That is amazing well done!" Poseidon pleased for her old friend, "You were a lot longer than you said you would be."

"I know." Joy Boy said as he flopped down beside her, "There are four more seas out there that I did not even know about!"

"Four more seas?!" Poseidon heard shouts as she hears this news, "Have you been to them?"

"Yes! I meant to every last one!" Joy Boy cries out with a laugh as he leans backwards lightly, "I took my oldest sons up to the place where I used to live. But for now, I stay here for a few years."

"That is great!" Poseidon replies softly as she watches her old friend leaning against the root she has been sitting on, he closes his eyes, "Can you tell me more?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." Joy Boy hums as he half opens his eyes, "I have a lot of slaves and servants under me. I opened up a trade route between the four seas... but I heard that the four seas that the high and mighty ones from hearing are joining up as one forming a whole world order..."

"Wow..." Poseidon breathes out as she took in everything he said.

"The four seas kept mostly to themselves..." Joy Boy says with a heavy sigh, "But I can understand where those morons suddenly got the manpower, I heard they had an alliance for that! But went they own ways again soon after, only now after all this time they are going under the Heros they calling the Celestial Dragons...but I hear that they saying that it will be another 200 years before everyone comes together under them. So far they set up twenty 'kingdoms' within every sea..."

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Poseidon kept glancing over to the man smiling still happy to see him after all this time.

"I asked my slaves to take the fruits..." Joy Boy said as he sat up and stared at the woman, "I have ten ships sailing under my fake name that are coming here. The fruits are ready yes?"

"Yes." Poseidon answers nodding her nod, "I stored them in a building made by my people just under these roots."

"How many grew?" Joy Boy asks frowning as he leans nearer, a bubble popped much larger than he remembered from here.

"So far we harvested 4,845!" Poseidon says clearly pleased with her hard work.

"Really!" Joy Boy said turning his head back to see her, "Great is better than what I hoped! Thank you!"

"I should be thanking you..." Poseidon says softy as she smiled and gazed around at the place which was starting to breed birds in the trees above, "I never would have had such a life if I never you met you."

"Shishishi! I wish there was something I could do you repay you!" Joy Boy said smiling sadly, the little mermaid had done so much for him.

"If only you could make me human!" Poseidon said with a laugh as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she closed her eyes and wiped them carefully while turning her head away, "I could be with the man I love!"

"Human...huh..." Joy Boy mumbles to himself thinking carefully as he stares into the sky above which was now filled with bubbles. "I may help you...but I need to take something from you to do so..."

"What?!" Poseidon cries out jerking her head around, "I can be with my Prince!? How?! At what cost?"

"The fruits..." Joy Boy says darkly as he brought his head down and with narrowed eyes, he stared at her hard, "And the thing I want in return is your tongue."

"Tongue?" Poseidon questioned this suddenly feeling unsure, "My tongue..? Is that all, it is a small cost right? For being with the one I love!"

"I understand." Joy Boy said with a grin, "Go tell your sisters what is about to happen while I look at the fruits to find you the right one."

"Yes! Right away!" Poseidon shouts with happiness as turns to some servants that were sitting behind them, "Take Joy Boy to the Fruit Chamber! I am visiting my sisters!"

"Yes Princess!" The two shouts out as the princess jump up on her tail and hop over to the water's edge and dives in.

"Please follow us!" The two mermen shout together making the tall human turn to them with a smile.

"Of course." Joy Boy answers as he stands and follows the pair as they too hop on their tails. 'The mermaid princess will be the first in three thousand years to eat this cursed fruit...'


	6. Chapter 6

Joy Boy watched in oldest son move with his sword, the servant and slaves around him were watching also. Some, however, were getting their work done by loading the fruit aboard the many ships.

"Father!" A voice came to his right and saw his daughter frowning at him, "Why are we leaving those boxes behind all over the place?! I thought they were too important to just-"

"I left them with a trusted friend and allies!" Joy Boy told his ill-tempered daughter as she glared at him, "I'll be also leaving one at the bottom of the sea with Poseidon."

"Why!? They are not-" She tried again but stopped by her mother and one of Joy Boy's many wives.

"I am sorry my Master!" His wife said with a deep bow, "I will take better care of how she will speak!"

"Mother! You are one of Father's oldest wife! Do not bow to him! You should be raising your head!" The daughter screams at the poor woman who kept her head down.

"Dee Dee, leave your mother be..." Joy Boy frowned at his eldest daughter, "You are causing her more worry. Wife goes and take your rest."

"Father!" His son's voice came and he turned to see the young teen standing there, "How was I?"

"You done well!" Joy Boy says with a grin, he could see his wife bowing and moving on while Dee Dee glared at him, "Go take your rest. Dee Dee that means you as well. Amium!"

A person from the shadows suddenly appeared making the two youths jump.

"Gather all my captains and all my overseers." Joy Boy orders as he turns and sees a mermaid waving at him, "Almost half of the seeds I planted have bared fruit I need them to begin their journey. I need 4,844 people to take the fruit and live within until I come to them."

"Understood." Came a hushed voice and then they were gone.

Joy Boy nods to the thin air and hurries forward to the waving mermaid, it was one of his friend's lady in waiting who stood there. A green and pink mermaid with short blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Sir Joy Boy we are ready!" The mermaid shouts in joy, the servant and slaves stare in wonder and awe at the creature.

"Thank you …. well thanks." Joy Boy says grinning as he walks passed her.

"Huh!? You forgot my name... Again!" She almost screamed out as he hopped along beside him, "I'm Gofu! Gofu!"

"Sounds like something I can eat!" Joy Boy says loudly as he smiling at the shocked face mermaid. As he walked along heading towards the mangroves once more, he patted his pocket the fruit he found was still in there.

"Poseidon and elder sisters." Joy Boy greeted them smiling at them all, they did not seem pleased with him, "Good evening to you all!"

"Good evening Joy Boy." The eldest sister boomed out as she sat on the root of the mangrove tree like the rest of them. "I hear that you can make my sister's wish come true. But at a price. After everything she has done for you, you still ask of her?!"

"Sorry but this thing I ask of her is also for her safety." Joy Boy explains still smiling not caring about the glares of the mermen and mermaids around him, "I heard this could burn the tongue right out of the eater's head."

"Eater's?" The eldest questioned with a frown, and the rest of the merfolk listened carefully.

"Yes the fruit that I have for Poseidon to eat," Joy Boy carries on, "Is called the Hito no Mi. It will change Poseidon into a human however she may never enter the sea again."

There was a sudden shout of anger and many mermen and mermaid rose up. Poseidon herself looked pale but that soon changed as she got up on her tail and held her hands up for silence.

"Have you all forgotten!" Poseidon calls out over her people and her sister, "This is about what I want! And I want to be human!"

Another wave of shout came out, too many voices mixed as one to understand what was being said.

"Princess!" Joy Boy shouts out silencing the merfolk once more, "Do you understand fully of what I am offering you. You may never speak nor come back to your home."

"I do!" Poseidon shouts back and then turns to her sister begging the older woman to be her have this chance, "Even if he never loves me, I just want to be by his side!"

"Fine!" The elder sister screamed out enraged by this all, "Do as you wish!"

"Amium!" Joy Boy says softy to soft for any to hear but many saw the black-dressed person that was suddenly just there, "Remove the Princess Poseidon's tongue."

The man left his head up, blood-red eyes stared into the mermaid's blue ones. He moved to fast to see but soon he was in front of the princess and carrying her off. The merfolk began doing their nut over the loss of the princess.

"You shall see her in the morning!" Joy Boy shouts over, many were shaking as they stared at him all wanting to beat him to death, "Until then."

Joy Boy turns and walks away he glanced over to Gofu to would not look at him, he knew this would happen but once they saw how happy their princess was maybe they would relax a bit.

The tall dark walked all the way to his main ship and hurried on board, most everyone was sleeping by now so he was careful not to be too loud so as not to wake them. He sighs as he notices his daughter Dee Dee creeping about the hallway.

"You make your mother weep." Joy Boy told her causing her to jump and turn to him.

"Father!" Dee Dee gasps at him, "My apologies but I heard a strange sound."

"Daughter go to bed," Joy Boy says with a heavy sigh, "Timer has already seen to it."

"Timer?" Dee Dee says blinking as she stands to push her loose black hair out of her face, "But we left him back at... er…. the last island."

"I thought so too, but he followed his father...a bit like what you did." Joy Boy said as he grins down at her, "Go!"

Dee Dee sighs and walks off back to her room.

Joy Boy turns and quickly makes his way through the ship to the place he knew the princess would be. On seeing the door he frowned to see it open.

"Amium?" Joy Boy asks as he walked through the door and was surprised to see the whole room was gone. He stared in shock at the open sea ahead of himself and then glanced down, some of the wooden flooring was still there and was what he was standing on.

"Master!" Amium voice came from somewhere and he turned to see a young Sea King coming his way opened mouthed.

Joy Boy glared at the thing making it stop, it seemed to shake as it moved away from the man.


End file.
